


Sweet Heat

by TeethFarie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Cloaca, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Tenderness, let! Julian! heal!, slight Breeding Kink, this is the sweet birblian fic I mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie
Summary: “I didn’t know what it was exactly,” he reaches up to hold your face, as gently as he could. “I just knew it hurts.” You frown a little. “What hurts, my love—let me fix it.” Julian averts his eyes from yours, staring past you as he clenches his thighs together. “M-my uh, my—“ he can’t say it, he doesn’t even know what to call it but you follow the shifting of his hips and you gather what he means. “Oh, Ilya..do you want me to help?”
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Somethin sweet for birblian <3 also! AMAB apprentice but as always, no gendered language is used. Enjoy ~

Navigating the new world is..hard to say the least. You reunited with new friends and found a place to stay away from the violence that ransacked common areas. Julian stayed by your side the entire time. It took a while to coax him out of the Hanged Raven, and it took longer for his wounds to heal; walking on shattered glass takes its toll, no matter if you have fleshy feet or scaled feet. 

You couldn’t return to Vesuvia. Not anymore. It was a hotspot for the devil and his minions, so you and Julian walked, and walked, and walked until you found an area to call your ‘home’. Your neighbor is an elderly woman who guards a large cemetery and parents a small horde of farm animals. Khamgalai is her name, a sweet old woman who welcomed you when you needed help. She showed you tapestries and told you stories of her tribe, the Kokhuri, the families that laid under thick headstones. She showed you to a cozy hut left barren for decades and asked you help look after the graves. 

Scout had immediately taken a liking to her, often spending their time visiting and scattering wildflower seeds among the graves.

She often invited you and Julian to her home for kumi’s and stories of her tribe. She never recoiled at Julian’s appearance, in fact, embraced it. It did wonders for his self esteem. If she didn’t mind, perhaps he could visit his friends, his dear Pasha, rather than writing letters for you to deliver.

Making a home from the rubble of the new world was in some ways, exciting. You and Julian made that barren hut a warm retreat. He often brought in shiny things back from his time exploring the landscapes. He had his own pile, trinkets, blankets, and glittering things all the likes. You didn’t question it. If it made him happy, you were happy. 

“I found you something,” He said one day, towering over you with his hands clutched around something small. He opened them to reveal slightly busted jewelry he found. “Oh, Ilya,” You gasp, picking up one of the twinkling rings. Julian smiles, bright and adoring. “Do you like it, darling?” He asks, setting the rest down on a small table. “Like it? I love it!” You exclaim, slipping the ring onto whatever finger it’d fit on. Julian leans down and you throw your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. “You’re so sweet,” You sigh, scratching the feathers on the top of his head. Julian trills, nuzzling his face into your neck. You pull away, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. Julian sighs, looking at you lovestruck. “What else did you find?” You ask, gesturing to his pouch strapped across his body. 

“Oh!” He chirps, rummaging through the pouch and setting a multitude of items on the table. “It’s for the pile.” Julian says, a hint of pride in his voice. You look over at the items. They’re a mixture of vibrant fabric scraps, pieces of smoothed metal, the occasional seashell, and rocks. You turn your gaze to the pile of items lying in a corner of the room. It’s grown larger, and is that one of your shirts you see? 

“Do you think that maybe..you’re nesting?” You ask and Julian scoffs. “Nest? No!” He exclaims before turning his gaze to the pile. 

“..But, hypothetically, does it look comfortable?” He asks after a few seconds of silence. You can’t contain your laughter. “Sure, Ilya, it looks very comfy.” You respond, answering his ‘hypothetical’ question. He looks strangely relieved. 

Julian likes to take naps in his nest now, especially when you agree to lay with him. He prides himself on making it comfortable and cozy—adding both of your clothing to it to make it softer, along with blankets and quilts. He wraps his wings around you when you doze in his lap, like he’s protecting you from anything and everything.

“Hey, hey, Ilya,” you pull him down to your eye level, cupping his cheeks in your palms. He follows obediently, kneeling down and staring expectantly. “Just as I thought!” You proclaim as you shift the feathers on his head.

“What is it, dear?” He asks, fiddling with his claws. “You’ve got red feathers!” You grin, smoothing your finger over the vibrant feathers, all different shades of red. They’re hidden under a top layer of inky black, but they’re there. “Really?” Julian gasps, reaching a hand up to feel where you're petting.

“Oh, they’re so beautiful..” A deep crimson feather catches your interest, shining in the warm light of the hut. It reminds you of an expensive jewel. Julian flushes at the praise, a nervous smile tugging on his lips. “Really? You think so?” He’s still becoming accustomed to compliments. Julian isn’t as insecure as he was when you found him wallowing in a tankard of salty bitters at the Hanged Raven—but he’s still far from the overzealous confidence he had before.  _ Before.  _

“I know so, gorgeous.” You tilt Julian’s head up and lean in to press a kiss to his lips. After all this time, he still fits against you like a puzzle piece, no matter how much he’s changed. He raises a scaled knuckle to your cheek, stroking the skin as he leans into you. His nose brushes against the side of yours and you stroke the feathers laid on his temples. Something equivalent to a purr echoes from Julian’s throat, his brows furrowing as he parts his lips. You oblige him in his silent request, deepening the kiss and licking into his mouth. His teeth are sharp and dangerous but he moans weakly when you run your tongue over the front of them.

Julian trembles, small noises slipping past his lips as your gentle touches caress his face. How could he have deserved something so tender? When you part with a small wet sound, Julian nearly chases as you put a few inches of distance between your faces. “Oh, my love, you’re too kind.” He stares up at you with smokey gray eyes filled with adoration. “I could say the same about you, my beautiful man.”

  
  


Sunlight pours from the windows and welcomes you into your home after your visit to Khamgalai. It’s evening and the soft colors that dance in the sky reflect onto the wooden flooring like a kaleidoscope of orange and pink. “Ilya!” You call, setting your bag down and hanging up your jacket. “I’m home!” 

A faint tapping of taloned feet reaches your ears before his voice does. “Darling!” Julian’s head peeks around the corner of the hall and a delighted smile spreads across his pale face. You hold your arms out to him and he rushes forward. There’s a familiar glint in his eye. Before you can wrap your arms around him, he drops to the floor and presses the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Oh, my dearest! How long I’ve waited for you to return!” Julian’s face contorts into one of heartache, though a grin threatens to tug at the corners of his lips. A sense of nostalgia floods your head and you play along. “I thought of you every step of the way, my love!” Your voice cracks only slightly as you fight back laughter. “I traveled high and low just to get back to you,” you kneel to his level though he still towers over you. He leans into your touch when you cup his face, pulling him low to meet you eye to eye. 

You both stare silently into each other’s eyes, searching for something you’re unsure of. A laugh bubbles from your throat and you can’t hold it in any longer. Julian follows suit, a bark of laughter and a toothy grin. He presses his feathered forehead against yours, still giggling. “I love you.” He sighs, gently rubbing his forehead against yours—similar to how you've seen birds kiss. The soft feathers tickle your skin and you press against him in return. “I love you more.” The laughter dies down and the soft breaths and whispers of lovers fill the home. 

“That’s impossible, my dear—because I love you the  _ most _ .” You feign a gasp in reply. “Nonsense! My love for you is an eternal flame!” Julian had definitely rubbed off on you with how dramatic you’ve gotten as of late—but it sends a flutter through his chest with every theatrical display of affection. “Prove it, my love.” He smirks, raising a feathered brow.

Your lips press against his and you push him back against the floor. He follows eagerly, easily able to push himself back up if he really wanted to—but why would he? Your weight rests on his stomach and your legs frame his sides as you kiss him, hands buried in the thicker feathers at the crown of his head. Julian groans, compliant and wanting. He grabs your hands in his and lets them fall against the floor above his head, mindful of sharp nails. You get the memo and restrain his hands by his wrists. You can feel the flutter of his pulse under the scaled skin.

Julian still has a taste for submission, though it’s taken a while for him to become comfortable with offering himself to you without a second thought to his insecurities. You tug his bottom lip between your teeth as you pull away, relishing the whimper you draw from the feathered man. You kiss down his jaw and to his neck, giving playful nips against fleshed spots and gentle smooches to the feathers that soon ruffle at the contact.

Julian whines your name, leaning his head back and arching into your touch. It doesn’t take much for him to be riled up anymore—the time he spent ostracized from human contact rendered him sensitive. Slowly, you kiss back up his throat and jaw, landing a final smooch onto his swollen lips.

His talons flex and he nearly pierces his palms. You pull back when air becomes an urgent need. “Is that the proof you needed?” Your voice is soft but teasing. Julian nods dumbly, biting his lip and the maroon flush that covers his cheeks is alluring. “Yes, but I wouldn’t mind a little more  _ evidence. _ ” His svelte thighs rub together to soothe the budding ache. A chuckle rumbles from your chest.

“I’ll give you all the evidence you want later—we should start making dinner.” Julian pouts but you just pat his chest and stand up, offering a cheeky grin. He sits up and follows you to the kitchen with a grumble, earning a light laugh. Maybe he could sneak some more touches while you’re cooking—or at least some bites from the stew while it simmers.

  
  


When Julian awoke early one morning with a pounding ache in his nethers and sticky thighs, he isn’t sure what to think. You sleep peacefully besides him and he feels guilty at the desperation he feels. It gets worse as days pass and it’s only so long before you get suspicious.

“Ilya, have you been feeling ok?” You press the back of your hand to his forehead as you lay together in his nest—something he insisted on. Julian’s face is flushed and he’s twitching at your touch. “I-it’s nothing to worry about, love.” He attempts to reassure you, though he’s not convincing in the slightest. “It’s definitely something. I’m not dumb,” you sit up and stare down at him where he lays. “You have more red feathers, you insist we sleep in the nest, you dance with me in the most inconvenient times—I mean I’m not complaining, but…” you trail off, it finally clicks in your head what’s happening.

“Ilya, you’re in heat.” 

“N-no, that can’t be true!”

Julian stammers as he tries to deflect the accusations. You only cross your arms with a knowing grin. “You’ve been trying to woo me as your mate, you little stud.” You tease, walking your fingers up his chest. “You should already know I’ll always be yours.” You pet the feathers across his sternum and Julian trills, biting his lip.

“I didn’t know what it was exactly,” he reaches up to hold your face, as gently as he could. “I just knew it  _ hurts _ .” You frown a little. “What hurts, my love—let me fix it.” Julian averts his eyes from yours, staring past you as he clenches his thighs together. “M-my uh, my—“ he can’t say it, he doesn’t even know what to call it but you follow the shifting of his hips and you gather what he means. “Oh, Ilya..do you want me to help?” 

Julian whimpers, pitiful and needy. “ _ Yes,  _ oh please, I  _ need  _ you.” That’s all it takes for you to slide your hands down his body. He’s desperate and aching so you don’t waste time on foreplay—there’d be plenty of time for that later. Julian spread his legs and you sit between them, pushing them farther apart. He’s swollen and red, puffy and slick with opaque arousal. You slide your fingers up his cloaca and Julian keens, sucking in a breath through his teeth.

He throbs against your fingers, downy feathers parted to expose himself to you. Slowly, you push a finger in and you’re almost surprised at how easily it goes in. “M-more, please, I-I can’t—“ Julian bucks his hips against you, clenching around your finger as he gasps. With how wet and eager he is, sliding in two more fingers is a breeze. You can’t help but wonder just how  _ much  _ he can take with this new body of his.

You pump your fingers in and out, curling them up and pressing against his walls, hot and squishy. It rewards you with a loud string of moans and garbled nonsense, so you focus on pressing against that spot every time you thrust your fingers back in. He smells of sweat and something sweetly musky. “Does it feel good, beautiful?” Your own voice is low and smooth and it’s unbelievably hot how Julian cants his hips back against your hand. “ _ Yesss _ , it’s go-good! H-harder,  _ please _ !” Julian’s feathers ruffle and puff up, exposing more jewel toned quills that lay under the inky black of his outer coat. 

Slick coats your fingers and gushes onto your hand, allowing more lubricant for an easy slide. You press your fingers harder against the spot up against his walls and Julian wails, clenching tight around you as he shakes. He sucks you in and you rub your fingers against that spot as he cums on your fingers, squirting past your knuckles that rest against his rim. “So good, Ilya, you’re such a good boy,” slowly, you pull your fingers from him and the rest of his opalescent slick spills from him. It drips onto the nest and smells of salty sweat and sunflower seeds, oddly enough. 

Julian is dazed and panting, clenching on nothing. The ache only subsides a little, the throbbing still painfully noticeable. “Don’t worry, I’m not done yet, little bird.” You coo, petting around the slit of his genitalia. Your fingertips stroke gentle paths around the puffy rim, collecting sweat and cum that stains the downy feathers. “Do you think I could fit my fist in you?” You question, pressing your fingers against his hole, not yet pushing in.

The feathered man moans at the idea, rocking his hips against your fingers. “Do it, I-I want it, please.” When he’s asking so nicely and he hurts for it, how could you refuse? He secretes enough lubricant like discharge so he’s plenty prepared. You push two fingers in, giving a few pumps and adding two more. Julian throws his head back, gasping and chittering. You fold your thumb into your palm and slowly push your hand in, watching in fascination how he stretches. You sink into your wrist and he wheezes, chest heaving. “Are you ok, love?”

Julian nods weakly. “Ah, y-yes, dear—I, erm, I came again.” He chuckles a little and only then do you realize your hand got slicker—you hadn’t even noticed, so caught up in how his body spread so beautifully for you. “That’s good, Ilya—you’re gonna be doing that a lot more.” You punctuated the statement with a turn of your fist, eliciting a sharp gasp. You can feel the plush heat of him close in around the grooves of your hand and you could care less if your fingers prune. “I won’t tease, hun, let it all out.” 

You pull your hand out to your knuckles, the widest circumference and push it back in, wiggling your fingers a little—which draws the most wanton sounds from your inhuman lover. “O-oh gods! F-faster, faster!” Julian pleads, growing louder with each push of your hand. You pump your hand in and out as quickly as you can, raising your other hand to rub the engorged nub nestled at the top of his cloaca. 

It pushes him over with a warbled screech and he comes for the third time. Slowly, you pull your hand out, still rubbing slow circles on his clit as he rides out his orgasm. “Good boy, Ilya, that’s it.” You coo praise and relent your touching when Julian’s legs start twitching. He’s overwhelmed and can’t get enough at the same time, and he’s happy that the ache has subsided enough to focus on something other than spreading his legs. 

He leans up, sticky and spent after catching his breath. “Oh, darling, let me please you.” Julian tugs a little at your clothes, mindful of his claws that he finally allowed you to trim—and you realize just how hard you are in your trousers. You were so caught up in offering your partner relief it didn’t register to give yourself relief.

You nod your head, pulling off your shirt first and following with your pants and undergarments, hasty and fumbling and Julian pulls you closer when the last piece of cloth is shed. He guides you to straddle his chest, and then scoots you higher, his face just beneath your thighs. “Are you sure?” You only hesitate a little when you remember Julian’s past reluctance due to his teeth—but here, he seems eager to get you in his mouth. “Yes, yes—I really want to, my dear.” He offers a smile and his palm hovers over the small of your back, allowing resistance if you truly wanted to stop. You don’t.

“Ok, if you’re comfortable..” You pet over his feathers and guide him gently and Julian is mindfully pressing his palm against your back to slide you closer. His tongue darts out and licks over the head. You stifle a gasp and Julian drags his tongue up the shaft, his stormy eyes flickering over your face to watch for your reactions. You haven’t told him, but his tongue had gotten longer and prehensile over time—though you think he came to that conclusion when his tongue nearly coils around the top of your length. “Oh! Ilya, you feel so nice..” 

Warmth seeps through your bones and your grip on his feathers tighten a little, drawing a delightful groan from Julian that rumbles against you. You don’t pull too hard, feathers are different from hair after all. Julian attempts to curl his lips over his teeth to take you in his mouth, though the sharp points of his teeth threaten to pierce his skin and he flinches. “Hey, don’t worry about that—don’t push yourself too much.” You don’t miss the way his brows furrow and frustration flashes on his face.

His hands too rough and his mouth too sharp, how was he to please you? Julian was not a selfish lover, and yet he found himself unable to properly reciprocate, much to his chagrin. How was he to—

“Ilya, it’s ok.” Your voice halts his train of thought and you slide back down his body to straddle his stomach instead. You lean over and kiss him softly. You knew that look he had, self hating and dissatisfied. It wasn’t a big deal to you, it truly wasn’t—but to Julian it was another tally on a list of things he couldn’t do anymore. “We can always try again next time, if you really want. But..let me take care of  _ you,  _ ok?” You stroke your hand over his cheekbone and the ruffled feathers at his hairline. Reluctantly, Julian nods.

“Ok, love..but you’ll feel good too, right?”

“Of course! You don’t  _ just  _ want fingers, do you?”

Julian flushes a cherry red and shakes his head, though a small grin worms on his face anyway. “No, I suppose I don’t.” You kiss him again, loving and kind. When you pull away, you pick yourself off of him and settle between his legs again. Julian spreads his legs, pushing himself up to his elbows to watch. You press your fingers into him again, using his lubricant to slick yourself up before pressing against him. “Ready?” You lock eyes with him, one white and one red, though they carry the same emotion. “More than ready.” 

Slowly, you guide yourself into him and the slick heat envelopes you perfectly. Soft chittering echoes from Julian’s throat and his talons clutch at the quilts under him. Your hips press flush against him and your hands grip his thighs, pressing them close to your chest. Absentmindedly, he rests his legs over your shoulders and flashes you a wobbly grin. “I love you,” Julian breathes, ashen pale skin flushed and eyes crinkled with contentness. “I love you too, my beautiful,  _ beautiful  _ man.” You turn your head and press a kiss to his scaled knee, rocking your hips against his.

Julian keens at the compliments and sweet words, pressing back against you with each thrust of your hips. “My love, you feel so nice,” you coo, tracing your fingertips over the feathers of his pelvic bone and hips. The feathered man gasps sharply at a deeper thrust, squeezing around you. “P-please, ah, more! I n-need you..!” You pick up your pace, bending over to press kisses over his sternum. “I’m here, dear, what do you need?” Julian’s eyes flicker down to you, a heather gray nearly invisible with his blown pupils.

“Ha-harder, please—Oh!” He bounces up an inch or two when you use more force, your hips snapping against his. “Oh, yes! J-just like that!” High pitched noises escape Julian’s throat, a mixture of what sounds human and what sounds bird. You lean back up and squeeze his thin waist, holding firmly for leverage. You keep at what makes your lover sing, quick and deep thrusts that have you both moaning. He clenches around you tighter with each snap of your hips, his feathers fluffing up and brushing against your skin. 

Just seeing him like this makes you dizzy, a flooding warmth through you so addicting you'd anything to keep the feeling. “Darling..I-I’m close!” Julian’s voice trembles and his throat bobs, stuttering coos and strained caws echoing in the room, growing louder and higher in octave with each punctual thrust. “Go ahead..you don’t need to ask.” He’s always been quicker to climax in his new body, but you’ve never minded. You press your fingers against the throbbing nub at the top of his cloaca and Julian bursts with a cry.

You can feel him clench down on you and soak your thighs with his cum. You can feel the building pressure in your gut fester and your own climax is within reach. “K-keep going, cum inside m-me!” Julian’s chest heaves as he pants, yet he still cants his hips against yours. “Are-are you sure?” Enticing, very much so, but with his new body comes uncharted territory and you’ve never done that before—with his new genitalia, does he have updated reproductive organs? 

“Yes! Yes! B-breed me, I need it!” With only those seven words uttered, any concerns you had left your mind and you’d be lying if you said those words didn’t do  _ something _ to you. “Oh, I’ll stuff you nice and full,” it eggs you on further with just the thought and you get quicker, sinking yourself into his wet heat and chasing your budding orgasm. “I’ll-I’ll give you everything I have.” Julian reaches for you, pulling you down and into a kiss. Your lips crash together and his teeth scrape your lip but the slight pain doesn’t register. 

Julian breathes heavy against your lips, murmuring eager pleas and praise. “Please, please, come for me,” he bumps his forehead against yours and hiccups a moan when your hips press flush against his and you finally release. You see stars and Julian wraps his feathered arms around you, holding you close as you finish inside of him. You nearly miss how your lover comes again as you fill him up, his pleased trills and labored breaths filling your ears.

Finally, after what feels like hours, you pull out, your spend dripping out of him in lazy streams. “I love you, oh, I love you!” You press sloppy kisses over his face, a hoarse laugh slipping from his lips. “I love you too, my dear! You mean the world to me..” 

You both lay there for a few moments, basking in each other’s glow and whispering admiration and sweet words. Everything feels perfect, even in the new chaotic world. 

“Do you feel better?”

“Hm?”

“Earlier you said it hurt, do you feel better?”

“Oh!” Julian laughs light and airy, nuzzling his aquiline nose against yours. “Yes,  _ much  _ better. But..” his tell tale grin spreads across his flushed cheeks. “I’m sure this.. _ heat _ may last a few days, how terrible! I’ll most definitely need your help!” Julian mocks despair and breaks into loud laughter along with you when it barks from your chest.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it better.” You send him a wink and he snorts. “Let’s get clean, I’ll make us breakfast after.” You sit up, smoothing the feathers at Julian’s head back down. “Only if we share the bath.”

“Don’t we always?”

“I  _ distinctly _ remember that one time—“

“Because you were sprayed by a skunk—Ilya!”

The playful banter dies down when Julian blows a puff of air in your face, giggling as you fight back a sneeze. He sits up after a moment, his body aching but thoroughly satisfied. “Oh, the feather!” You pluck a bright crimson feather from the stained blankets. You twirl it in your fingers and Julian peers over to take a gander. Gently, he takes it from you and pushes it behind your ear. “Feathers look rather dashing in you, darling.”

You chuckle and press a kiss to the tip of his nose, then his forehead, and finally his lips. Julian sighs against you, happy and content. “I could say the same about you.” You mumble against his lips, scratching lightly at his scalp. 

Julian’s pleased sighs fill your chest with warmth and for a moment, everything hectic in the world stills and it’s just the two of you.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Julian’s reversed was the saddest and I am determined to write soft! things! for him!


End file.
